


Masterpiece

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Knifeplay, M/M, Male Slash, Rape, Slash, Torture, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain can be an art form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of pain and torture at Sam's hand.

Sam’s hands are never still- always moving, always _doing_. Tonight they work slowly, meticulously, left and right in concert and the medium they are working in is Dean.

Sam stops for a moment to study his progress- the pattern he is carving into Dean is beautiful in its complexity. Blood drips from the knives Sam holds, and he runs his tongue along one before bending to kiss his brother’s gasping mouth, the tang of blood mixing with the taste of Sam’s come.

Dean can’t manage screams anymore, but his earlier efforts still reverberate through the room, and it’s _almost_ enough.


End file.
